Beyond the Mask
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Masquerade. Dark blue dress. Dark hair. Breathtaking eyes. Mask. Moonlight. Slow dance. Countdown. A mistake changes the life of two seemingly very different teenagers' life. What is really beyond the mask they are wearing? Are they really that different? Who are they really? A story of arranged marriages, leaning, passion and true identities. Regulus Black/Marlene McKinnon


**This one-shot was written for:**

**1. ****Fire The Canon's ****The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round 3 - Holyhead Harpies - Chaser 2** _- Regulus Black/Marlene McKinnon - Bonus prompts: Dialogue: "Pretend that didn't happen."; Open book; Wonder_

**2. ****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Cheeky Slytherin Lass' House Cup Competition - Round 1 - Ravenclaw sixth year **

_1. Pairing: LuciusNarcissa, 2. Quote (to be used as inspiration ONLY, not as part of the fic itself): "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win."- Stephen King, 3. Action: A character must forget something important, 4. Emotion: Relieved, 5. Word: Heartbeat, 6. Dialogue: "That changes nothing.", 7. Object:Broken quill_

**3.****Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges - Exceeds Expectations' - Camp Potter: A Challenge - **Campire Songs - _"Cause I don't know, who I am when you're running circles in my head And I don't know, just who you are When you're sleeping in someone else's bed." - Fireworks, You Me At Six  
_

_Wordcount: 2890 words_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series, all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_Beyond the Mask_

"Look at me, Regulus." The mentioned boy looked up curiously and fixed his dark eyes on his mother. Her features were sharp and her face was emotionless when she looked at her son.

"Yes, Mother." His mother stiffened and pressed her lips together.

"Madeline Rowle is going to be there," his mother said solemnly and he nodded politely. "You are going to be the perfect gentlemen with her. I want to hear only the best about you," she stated and Regulus bowed his head.

"As you said Mother. How can I recognize her?" he asked and his mother shot him an annoyed look.

"From what I've gather she is going to wear a dark blue dress and you know well that she has black hair," the woman said to her son who nodded. Madeline was in the same year and house as he was, so of course he knew what she looked like; that didn't mean however, that she wasn't going to change her appearance.

"Your dress robe is on your bed. Do not be late," his mother warned Regulus and after saying good bye to her politely he left the room. As he got ready for the New Year's Eve Ball he put on his clothes, a formal black robe with a white, buttoned-down shirt underneath with black pants and shiny dark dress shoes. As it was a masquerade a mask was already prepared for him and he wasn't surprised to see a black-white-dark blue mask which will fit Madeline's dress.

When he left his room his parents were already downstairs waiting for him. He didn't really care to analyze what they were wearing but he acknowledged the dark green dress that was on his mother. His mother pointed to the fireplace and he nodded.

"Selwyn Manor," he said clearly and stepped in the fireplace. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was standing in a big hall. Soft music was already playing and the a few guests have already arrived. As he looked around he didn't seem to recognize anyone except a pair who arrived together. It wasn't hard to guess who they were as the woman's clear blue eyes met his dark ones and the pair nodded stiffly to him.

It was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. She was wearing a silvery dress and a silver-white mask. Her hair was black now instead of the creamy blonde he was used to, and Regulus had to admit with dark hair she looked just like her two older sisters. Lucius didn't seem to like the idea of masquerade; he was easily recognizable and he didn't seem to care about it in his brand new dress robe.

Regulus was standing in the corner looking for the young lady he had to entertain that night, the girl his parents wanted him to marry. The music was too loud for him, the fragrance of all the extravagant perfume too strong and the women in the flashy dresses just too colourful. He left the ball room without being seen and through the labyrinth of corridors he reached the garden. It was already dark outside, the air fresh and cold just like it should be in December, but he didn't care. He just needed to breathe.

He looked up and noticed a figure not far from the spot where he was standing. It was a girl in an evening gown; in the light of the moon she seemed beautiful. Her dark blue dress was decorated with millions of beads which were gleaming in the moonlight, and her mask made her mysterious, but elegant. Her dark hair was in a complex and rather complicated bun. Her pale skin was glowing in the darkness and Regulus found her the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on; she was a wonder. His heart started beating faster and he wasn't even sure how to breathe anymore.

He wasn't thinking as he took a few steps closer to her. He felt relieved-he had found her. He had found Madeline Rowle, he was sure of it. She looked up when she noticed him approaching her and she seemed to catch her breath too. He closed the space between them and kissed her hand as he was taught too. He wasn't sure what to say and she seemed to have the same problem. The silence between them was thick and awkward, although somehow calming after the crowd and noise in the house.

"You are beautiful," he muttered, not even realizing that he said the words aloud. The girl, however, seemed to wake up from her contemplation.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly and he was surprised. Her voice was softer, lighter and somewhat warmer than he remembered.

"I needed some fresh air," he said honestly and he was surprised to see that she shook her head frantically.

"No, what are you doing at this ball?" she questioned him and he raised his eyebrows even though that action went unnoticed in the darkness and with the mask on him.

"I was invited," he said probably a bit too coldly as she didn't answer. She turned away and she pretended that she didn't know that he was there.

"We will need to get along," he stated and was surprised to see that the girl started laughing. She turned back to him and took a step closer to him. He was surprised to see that she somehow changed the colour of her eyes too. Instead of those cold grey eyes she usually had, her eyes were a lovely shade of light blue, and full of life.

"When did we not get along?" she asked and he frowned. She was right in a way, they did have a fairly good relationship; at least they were civil to the other one. However, when he looked at her at that moment civil wasn't the word in his mind. She seemed like she just came from a fairytale and and he wasn't even sure if she was real; maybe he was dreaming.

"How did you recognize me?" he asked curiously. The girl was so close he could have kissed her if he leaned a bit closer.

"You are unforgettable, Black," she said a bit sarcastically and he laughed. He was always frightened that his fiancée wouldn't like him or he wouldn't be able to be in the same room as she was, but now he was calm. This girl, this dream-like creature in front of him, was everything he could just ask for and a lot more.

"You seem to confuse me for yourself," he said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a flirt," he shrugged in a way that would have given his mother a heart attack.

"It's you, you are the only girl who is able to do that with me," he said softly and a small smile appeared on her full pink lips.

"How many girls have believed you when you said that?" she asked curiously in amusement and he laughed.

"I've never said that to anyone before," he said simply and he brushed his hand against her cheeks softly. He thought that she would push him away, but she didn't. Being so close to her just seemed natural. Her crème skin under his fingers was so soft Regulus found it unbelievable. Her breathe on his cheeks was hot and made him shiver. He has never felt anything like that before.

"I never would have thought you would be so normal, Black," she told him softly and he laughed.

"I'm the definition to normal, milady, "he said and she chuckled.

"You are a bit misinformed, Black," she said and he started playing with a lock of her dark hair. He fixed his dark grey eyes on her beautiful blue ones and he felt that he knew everything about her only by looking in her eyes; she was an open book for him.

"Your eyes... they are beautiful," he muttered and although he didn't see it he was sure she blushed.

"Why aren't you like this in school?" she asked and Regulus looked into her eyes once again.

"We are alone now," he muttered and she turned away, stepping a bit back.

"You are too good for me when we are around people, aren't you?" she asked huffishly and he wanted to laugh. How could he be too good for a fairy like her?

"That's not what I meant," he said solemnly and in a heartbeat he closed the space between them. He just didn't like the idea of being so far from her. She caught her breathe and for a moment the two of them were just staring at each other.

"Can I ask for a dance?" Regulus asked suddenly and she laughed.

"Only if we go in, because I'm going to get sick. Even the warming spell isn't enough anymore," she said and he offered his hand to her. For a second she hesitated, but she grabbed it anyways. They entered the house and the ball room which didn't seem to change at all. Only most of the occupants seemed to have a bit of more alcohol and some of them sat down, so the place seemed more spacious.

"May I?" he asked as they stopped close to the door. She curtsied and he put his right hand around her waist. The song was slow and it seemed perfect. It wasn't so loud anymore, it was soft and melodic. She was in his arms and he led her, he wasn't sure if he ever enjoyed any of these balls as much as he loved this.

When the song ended he was sure he couldn't let her go. She looked in his eyes and he was lost. He just wished her eyes would always be so blue, so warm.

"Thank you for the dance," she muttered, but Regulus didn't let her go.

"Not just yet," he muttered.

"It's almost midnight," she said and he curiously looked at her.

"We can take off the masks when the clock strikes twelve," she said and he nodded. "Will anything change when we get rid of the masks?" she asked softly and Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"Would I find you less beautiful? Would I be attracted to you less? That seems highly unlikely, Mon Cherie," he said and she smiled at him.

"We have known each other for years, we played with each other. Why now?" she asked curiously and he leaned closer.

"Because I just realized how special you are," he muttered and he put his other hand around her waist too and pulled a bit closer her to him.

"You are a bit slow, Black," she stated and he chuckled.

"I've learned my lesson," he said to her and she smiled mischievously. He had never seen her like that; she was always rigid, lady-like, and the usual Slytherin girl who could kill you in any minute if she felt like that. Now she was something much more, she was teasing him, playing with him, she was alive, she wasn't an emotionless beautiful statue anymore, but a living, breathing girl.

"I've waited for you for a long time," she answered and grinned at his frown.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said and those beautiful full lips formed a heart-warming smile.

"_Ten_." Regulus looked up when he heard the number. He looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at the big clock on the wall.

"_Nine_." He turned back to the girl in his hands. He looked in those unbelievable vivid blue eyes and felt his strength, his mind blow away. He wasn't even sure where he was anymore, the only thing which was important to him was that the girl he would need to marry once was in his hands and was the most beautiful girl in and out in the whole world.

"_Eight_." He leaned closer to her and she didn't push him away. His lips brushed against hers and he met with her honey-flavoured lips. He kissed her sweetly, but he didn't rush anything.

"_Six_." He didn't even hear number seven; probably he was so focused on the girl in his arms. When they parted he brushed a lock of dark hair away from her mask and her miraculous blue eyes.

"_Five_." He looked up for a moment only to see something which made him stiffen. Far across the room a girl was standing next to a blonde boy. The girl was wearing a dark blue dress similar to Madeline's; even her mask was very similar. Her hair was in French braid and it was just as dark as the girl in his arms. There were two big differences between the girls. First, when the girl looked up Regulus caught her glance and he met with cold grey eyes. Second, the medal hung from the girl's neck was one he had seen a million times before.

"_Two_." It seemed that he was even more preoccupied as he missed number four and three too. He looked down on the girl who was still in his arms and he shivered. No, it couldn't be. He once again fixed his eyes on the girl next to the blonde boy who looked like Evan Rosier. The necklace was made from silver and it was a family crest. The problem was that it was the crest of Rowle family, Regulus was sure about that. However, the Rowle family only had one daughter... How could he even forget about that? He had never seen Madeline without that necklace. These thoughts crossed the mind in less than a second.

"_One!_" He felt as the girl in his arms pushed him a bit away to get some air and to be able to get rid of the mask she has been wearing.

"Happy New Year!" He heard the loud shouting and he looked up only to notice that most couples start kissing or get off the masks. He fixed his eyes on the girl right in front of him who was trying to get the mask off too.

He needed a moment to recognize her as the dark hair completely changed her appearance, but he knew who the girl was.

_Marlene McKinnon._

His brother's on and off girlfriend, the girl who was just as sure that she was kissing Sirius as he thought that he was with Madeline. He thought that he was going to lose his consciousness, which was the reason why he didn't complain when Marlene took his mask off. Her expression mirrored his and he knew that she was just as surprised and confused as he was.

"Regulus?" Her voice was close to hysterical and he could only nod. He wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. He saw Lucius and Narcissa snogging and if he was right Madeline and Evan were doing the exact same thing. He didn't see his parents for which he was grateful; he wasn't sure what he would say to them if they questioned him. He felt like a broken quill, even if that sounded weird, he felt that something broke inside of him that evening.

"It was you all along. Sirius isn't even here, is he?" she asked softly and Regulus shook his head still in confusion. Her big blue eyes are filled with tears and Regulus felt an urge to wipe her tears off, but he didn't move.

"This was a mistake," she said softly, her voice seemed distant. "Pretend that didn't happen." He shivered but nodded.

"That changes nothing." Regulus wasn't sure why he said it, but his voice was clear. Marlene looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly and Regulus took a step closer. His thoughts were still chaotic, but he knew what he needed to say.

"It happened," he said and he put his hands around her waist. She tried to push him away at first, but then he relaxed.

"Let me go," she said softly and he did as he was told to. "I-I need to go," Marlene told him, but he grabbed her hand.

"I can't let you go," he said and she shook her head while a few tears escaped her blue eyes.

"We have company," she muttered as the Malfoys approached them. Regulus let her hands and before he could even realize what was happening Marlene disappeared.

"Why is your fiancée making out with Rosier?" Narcissa asked as she fixed her cold blue eyes on Regulus, but he didn't answer. He just looked towards the door in which Marlene disappeared.

"Was that the McKinnon girl I saw you with?" his cousin asked him once again, but he didn't even pay her attention. She started to complain to her husband about her ill-mannered cousin, but Regulus just left them behind. He ran to the door and when he didn't see him anywhere he ran outside where they met earlier. She was nowhere to be seen.

Regulus noticed something gleaming in the grass and picked it up. It was a blue-silver mask.

It was _her_ mask.

She had left.

He didn't deserve her. She was a fairy, an angel and he was... He didn't even know who he was anymore.

_One night changed him forever._

_She changed him forever._


End file.
